Children of Miley
by jaymack33
Summary: Hanna Montana reveals a secret. Falls in love with a brother from a boy group. Gets pregnant. A global disaster takes place. And Miley becomes a very special young lady. Jake Ryan a gun for hire has to protect her. Niley than Jiley and than surprises
1. Chapter 1 Hanna Montana Revealed

**Children of Miley**

**by jaymack33**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Hanna Montana or the movie this is partially based off of which won't be acknowledged until the real story kicks in so please don't sue me. The only thing I make off of this is my Cable DSL bill which amounts to negative numbers monthly. You do the math.

**Genres:**Romance/adventure/scifi/tragedy (this site didn't give me enough options)

**Summary:**Hanna Montana reveals her secret. Falls in love with a certain brother from a boy group. She gets pregnant. A major global disaster takes place. And Miley becomes a very special young lady. Jake Ryan a gun for hire (not an actor) has to protect her as the adventure really begins.

**Author's Notes:**Miley doesn't know Oliver or Lilly yet and is about 18 years old. This is the first time I've ever attempted a partial Niley story. But if your more into Jiley like me it will change after a major event. But hey if you ask I'll at least treat the Niley nicely as this story is not completely in stone yet. I am warning you that this might not be a blue sky happy ending kind of story. It's kind of a Titanicky kind of story with redemption so to speak, but if you twist my arm I at least might be willing to write an alternate ending to how I actually intend to end it. Also I actually read the rules of this site so Nick is not a singer who works for Disney. Nor are his brothers. They are Hanna's opening act and they haven't really made it big yet.

**Chapter 1: Hanna Montana Revealed**

Hanna was breathing heavily. She was so nervous. She could literally hear her heart palpitating through her ears she was so tense. I know I can do this. I mean how long was I going to keep my secret anyway? I take a peak through the side curtain. Yeah, there's my opening act. God this is going to be like Kiss without the makeup. How are they going to treat me? It'll really suck if I bomb out because they suddenly hate me. Well at least they seem to be enjoying the Jones brothers set. It's down hill from here! I try to set up my low expectations as I feel like I'm walking on a tightrope with my remaining pride and ego about to take a plunge to my ultimate destruction....she takes a breath...."Miles?"

"Miles?" She jumped as her father had tapped her on the shoulder.

"Don't do that!" "You scared the shit out of me dad!"

"Hey Hanna isn't supposed to talk that way!"

"Well Miley does!" "And, and this is the end of the road for me." "This is the end!" "There going to probably boo me out of the building and I'll have to start practicing asking people, if they want fries with that?" "God, I knew I should have gone to College."

"Bud it's going to be alright!" He gave his daughter a hug. "I promise you their not going to hate you." "There going to love you." "To be honest there just going to see the pop singer you really are and who they really loved all along." "It'll be OK, trust me!" "Jackson come on give your sister some encouragement."

Hanna went over to her brother who kind of started being really nice to her once he left for College. Of course he wouldn't have missed this day for the world. "So, Jackson got anything to say to me?" "To encourage your kid sister."

"Yes, I do Miles." He gave her a big brotherly smile. " Yes, I have plenty of encouragement right up in here." He sort of waved his hand from head to toe and than he lovingly told her... "Your going to fail!" "Oh, are you going to fail!" "Your going down town little girl." "Your going from the best of both worlds to the worst of both worlds, you.."

"Jackson!" "She's your sister and she needs you." "Please show some support."

And than he hugged her. "I was only kidding Miles." "Your going to do great out there." "I think their going to like you even better as Miley than Hanna." "I know I do!"

And she melted in her brother's arms. That dipshit brother of hers could be such a jerk some times and than sometimes he can be really sweet and than a jerk again, but I love him.

And than everything got quiet. The lights went out!

The Jones brothers had just finished there set and introduced Hanna Montana.

Hanna felt Nick hug her from behind! Startling her! At first. She jumped! She felt kind of awkwardly comfortable and than she realized and blurted out. "Hey what are you doing out here?" "Don't you have a set to finish?"

"We did." "Weren't you listening Hanna?" Nick stated incredulously. He so wanted to impress her like always.

"Oh, oh, right." "Of course I was listening." "It's just." "It's just you guys were all so good that it just seemed to float on by." "That's it!?" She said kind of ironically and questioningly at the same time. She gave Joe and Kevin a hug too as she went down under the stage where there was a little elevator to propel her in front of her fans and her impending doom!

Hanna! Hanna! Hanna! Hanna! The fans chanted in anticipation. The excitement had been building. It had been 5 minutes ago since the last group had burned it up and they were now waiting for their headliner.

Hanna slowly was elevated forward. The lights were still out as she stood on the stage. The musicians had already started the instrumentals to her Best of Both World's song.

Her shiny, sparkly magenta outfit caught the lights as she went into her song. She sang it with passion. So, far so good! I'm not going to do my reveal till after I finish! As this song does have special meaning. I'm going to tell them right after this song. She continued to sing freely knowing as long as she sang and danced along she was safe from the big reveal that was soon to come.

The song felt like forever and than it was finished way too quickly Hanna nervously held the microphone. The spotlight was on her. The fans eyes focused on her. She looked out at the expectant faces. She had nervously waited with anticipation. It was kind of getting uncomfortable......

She cleared her throat.

She looked to her father and brother on the side curtain. She Saw Nick waving too. She waved back jokingly!

And than looking at the audience she gathered up her resolve. Here goes!

"Now, that song I just sang is a very personal song to me." "You see I have a secret and I've kept it for a long time." "But I don't want to hide behind my Hanna Montana mask anymore." "My real name!" "My real name!" She listened and all she heard was the silent attentiveness of the audience.

"My real name is Hanna Montana!"

They laughed!

"No, actually that isn't my real name." "My real name is..."

"Britney Spears!" Someone shouted out! "Christina Aguilera!" They continued to guess like it was a game.

No, Hanna shook her head smiling.

"No, actually my real name is Miley Stewart." "I recently graduated from High School and have tried to keep the best of both worlds as far as my life goes." "But, I don't want to do that anymore," as she grabbed her wig and threw it into the audience. "This is me!" "The real me!"

The pretty brunette looked to the dead silent audience. Oh no, here it comes. They hate me! They so hate me.....

**And then:**

They erupt in an explosion of excitement! They cheer! They practically blow the roof off the building!

"God, I am so lucky to have fans like you." "Your the greatest fans ever!" "I for the longest time wanted to be treated like an ordinary woman." "And keeping my secret was hard." "Not, just for me, but for my personal life and my family!" She looked to them again. They gave her the big thumbs up.

"But I don't want this secret anymore." "I want you guys to know the real me." "I love you all." "Without you!" "My great fans there would be no me." "Either me you see!" She smiles. "This next song is going to be from my next album, The Real Miley Stewart!" "Hit it!" She sang 7 things I Hate about you for the first time. She took a slight peak at Nick who seemed to be staring at her in shock. She smiled a little bit and than continued her song. She sang a lot of Hanna songs and she threw in a couple more Miley songs. They really loved her. It was a great concert and as she went off the stage....

There was Nick and his brothers staring at her. "So, you thought we were idiots or something?"

Miley felt like she had just survived a fire and just met a firing squad. A firing squad full of Jones brothers. "Sweet niblets!"

**--To Be Continued--**

**Author's Preview: chapter 2- Untitled, but it will obviously deal with Nick's reaction to her reveal as he kind of gets to know her for the first real time.**


	2. Chapter 2 Miley faces the music

**Children of Miley**

**by jaymack33**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hanna Montana or the movie this is partially based off of which won't be acknowledged until the real story kicks in so don't sue this not for profit venture.

**Author's Note:**Well time for the Niley portion of the story to kick in.

**Chapter 2:** **Miley faces the music**

* * *

**A Little earlier before Hanna's reveal in the last chapter:**

While Hanna had gone out on stage the brothers started talking.

Joe waved his hand over Nick's face, followed by Kevin.

"Come on would it hurt you to miss even one song?" You've only heard it 5 billion times not counting rehearsal. Best of Both Worlds isn't going to change after 5 billion and one you know!" You are so whipped!" Joe smiled smugly at Nick as Kevin nodded his head in agreement.

Nick snapped out of it at Joe's comments. "I am not whipped!" "She's just really good." "What's the big deal?" "Why do you guys always have to bust my chops all the time?"

"Oh, please your a rock star for Christ's sake." "Why don't you act like it bro/" "Tell him Kev!"

"You could have any girl out there in that crowd Nick." "Why do you waste your time with the googly eyes at her." "If you want her so bad then just hit it already!"

"I'm not going to hit her, how could you say that?" Nick was always so uncomfortable around his brothers whenever they talked about this kind of stuff. Almost like he was in a frat-house.

"No, I mean hit it, like.... Do, I have to draw you a picture Nick?" "Has it been that long?" "I mean you see these rings on our fingers." "It's just for show." "You, know that." "It gets us even more chicks." "Because they always think their the first ones."

Kevin laughed. "Yeah, maybe the first one hundred in your case Joe."

"But, whose counting right Kev I mean I think your really short changing me you know."

Nick fumed. "You shouldn't be talking about girls like their conquests!" "Their real people you know!"

"Oh, we know alright." "That's why we're looking out for you little bro." "If you want her so bad, just say something." "You can be the sweet innocent brother for the both of us." "That's good for us too." "We'll be able to draw more chicks with you being the innocent one too you know!" Joe just smiled as he continued to tease his little brother. Kevin smiled along.

Nick frowned. "Stop it!" "Just stop it!" "She's, she's pretty and of course any guy would be into Hanna, but you make it sound like I'm all smitten and all and I'm not." He looked back to Hanna who was nearing the end of her first song. He never could take his eyes off her beautiful face. Especially with that spotlight on stage. God, she was beautiful.

"Do, you want a drink Hanna?" The Jones brothers mocked Nick with their Nick Jones imitation.

"How, about something to eat Hanna?" "And he gets it for her too." "Ha, ha, ha." The Jones brothers laughed at Nick as he fumed. The song was almost over.

"You don't even really know her do you Nick?" "She's just using you." "I bet she's got a a line of guys waiting for her." "What do you really know about her?"

"Plenty, I......."

"My real name is Miley Stewart!" (Hanna's words from chapter 1 as the story picks up from the end of the last chapter)

They all heard the announcement. And they frowned. And than Kevin and Joe predictably. "See, you didn't even know her name." "There you go!"

Hanna turned and there were the long frowns of the Jones brothers as she got off the stage tentatively to face them all after her set was over.

"Hi, guys." "How did I do?" "I rocked it right?" She asked tentatively not even wanting to look at them and trying to cut the tension with at least some ice breaking conversation. God it felt cold in here for some reason.

Her eyes were closed as her shoulders shrugged up and her hands braced forward ready for impact.

"Oh, yeah who are you again?" "Do we know you?" Joe threw out there.

"Oh, right we've been touring with someone calling herself Hanna for over 6 months now and we're finding out your real name now." "Which is?" "What is it again?" Kevin threw in.

"Miley," she whispered out weakly.

"And poor Nick over here....Joe was interrupted by Nick before he could continue.

"Stop it guys!" "Don't!"

"Here he actually thought he knew you better than all of us." "I guess he's going to have to wait for the book to come out too huh?" Kevin threw in.

Nick felt them push him towards Hanna. "Well, Nick she's your girlfriend so say something already," Kevin said jokingly.

Hanna opened her eyes at that surprising remark. And than she saw his stern face and she closed it again waiting for Nick to lay it on her. God, coming from him would really hurt the most. I mean his brothers sometimes can be a little bit mean, but Nick is such a sweetheart. If he hates me too, I don't know what I'll do.

"Why, Han...ummm Miley?" "Why couldn't you have told me?" "We've been on the road." "We've eaten together." "We've sung together." "We've danced together."

"We've.....slept together!" Joe added in jokingly!

Nick fumed. "We have not!"" Stop it!" "I wasn't finished!"

Hanna blushed at that last comment trying to wrap her mind around that thought. And than Nick continued to give her more words that cut like a knife.

"You, really hurt me, Han...Miley." "I feel like I don't even know you anymore." "Who are you?" "I swear me and my brothers were at your house and your father wrote some of our songs." "And you've been playing us for fools the whole time." "How, could you do this to me?" "I really, really liked you." "Now, I feel like I don't even know you anymore."

"I'm so, so sorry Nick." "I definitely didn't mean to hurt you." "I swear." "I have kept this secret for so long from everybody." "Only my family and some of the people in my inner circle know who I really am." "I never wanted to hurt you." "Especially you." "Please forgive me." "I'll do anything." "Please forgive me." She cried.

And Nick looked over to Hanna crying and he lifted up her beautiful face by her chin. He wiped her eyes. He still looked at her angrily. "I'll forgive you under one condition." He maintained his frown.

"What, Nick." "Please I'll do what whatever you want."

His brothers snickered. Nick stomped Joe's foot as he yelped.

"You're going to have to make it up to me."

"I'll do that." "What do you want."

"Your going to have to go out with me." And than Nick flashed a smile. "How about tomorrow night?"

And all of the sudden Miley smiled too. "I can do that." "We can do that." Miley felt like a weight was lifted. She would get the chance to make it up to him.

"So, I guess I'll get to know the real you now right?" "You don't have any other aliases or warrants do you?"

"No, I'm just two chicks here." "So, which one do you want to go out with Nick?"

"Surprise me!"

"Oh, I will, she said seductively at Nick." She smiled as she walked away as she gave a final wave at Nick and his handsome face. He waved back and than seemed to be arguing with his brothers again as they started razzing him again. Miley smiled. Can't wait for my date with Nick Jones. I can't wait she squealed. It's about freaking time. How, long was I supposed to wait for him to ask me for crying out loud. She went behind her dressing room as she started planning what she was going to wear for her date with Nick.

**--To be continued--**

**Please review.**

**Chapter 3 preview: Tentatively titled: Nick at Night! Basically it'll probably be about their date. **


End file.
